


Underneath It All

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Ben gets a surprise after a long year of being apart from his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt ‘sex with clothes half on/panties still on.’

They hadn’t seen each other since last summer. With Ben having been away at boarding school and McKinley being back in Jersey running track for his high school, they never got time to see one another; sure, they talked and wrote letters, but nothing in person, so when the time for camp rolled around, they could hardly wait.

Of course, the first few days before camp is always for the counselors to reacquaint and prep for the campers to arrive, so the two of them ran off to an open bunk and immediately fell into each other. Ben wasted no time in pulling his shirt off and pulling McKinley into a searing kiss, pulling back just the tiniest bit to suck on the other man’s bottom lip, which earned a whine and a gentle moan from McKinley’s mouth.

They pulled away and McKinley tugged his own shirt off and went to undo Ben’s belt so he could pull off his impossibly tight khakis. He pushed his boyfriend over towards the closest cot and sauntered back away.

Ben sat there in his briefs, panting and looking at his lover intensely, while McKinley smiled and swung his hips a little bit, slowly pulling down his red running shorts to reveal beautifully tight blue panties. He shimmied off the rest of his shorts and did a small turn, shaking his ass for his boyfriend before walking over slowly. Ben sat there, mouth slightly open and erection straining against his pants. The second he was in reach, he grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him directly onto his lap.

McKinley let out a little giggle, his cheeks blushed before he leaned in to his lover’s ear. ‘Do you like them?

He felt Ben take a sharp intake of breath before his boyfriend pulled back, his hands grabbing McKinley’s ass. He shook his head letting out a very quiet 'fuck’ before clearing his throat and asking, 'Are these silk?’

McKinley smiled and nodded, his hips slowly grinding on his boyfriends hardness.

Ben let out a low groan and pulled McKinley closer, leaning back slightly to let his boyfriend get off on his lap. McKinley rubbed himself against his boyfriend, the silk allowing him to slide gently, letting out small moans and little gasps, gently biting his lip in an attempt to quiet himself.

Ben was in awe of his boyfriend; how could someone look so innocent and yet still fuck like this? He tightened his grip on McKinley’s ass and pushed him harder against his erection as McKinley’s grinding became more urgent, letting out louder moans, his body rocking quickly against Ben’s.

He leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s and closed his eyes, his body going tight as he called out Ben’s name and let his body shake with release.

He sat there for a moment, exhausted. Body heaving, he leaned back and smiled at Ben who once again was speechless, his hardness now pressing against the seam of his briefs. McKinley pulled his boyfriend into a hot kiss before giggling and sliding off of his lap and onto his knees.

'Well, I’m glad you like these so much, because there are plenty more where these came from…’


End file.
